


Pillow Talk

by 1destielplease



Category: Monsta X
Genre: Fluff, HyungHyuk - Freeform, Hyungwonho and wonhyuk are NOT romantically involved, Implied Jealousy, Jealous!Minhyuk, M/M, Pillow Talk, jealous!hyungwon, pure hyunghyuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 11:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14401524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1destielplease/pseuds/1destielplease
Summary: The one where hyungwon and Minhyuk worry about the same thing but talk about their problems at 3AM.





	Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

> hEeEeEeEeeeY guys! This is my second hyunghyuk fic EVER and I hope you like this one as much as I enjoyed writing it! (ALSO im pretty late but congrats to our babies for winning 1st for Jealousy!!!) 
> 
> This fic is pure Hyunghyuk and im so far up this ships' ass its a problem. Expect more from me.

"You know that I love you, right?"

Minhyuk looked down to see his boyfriend playing with his fingers. Hyungwon had his head on Minhyuk's chest, their fingers were intertwined on top of his stomach. 

"It's 3AM. What Kind of question is that. Of course, why do you ask?" Minhyuk replied. He watched carefully as Hyungwon hid his face further into Minhyuk's chest. 

"Just...I don't want you to feel like i'm pushing you away. This whole, this entire situation... it's just very frustrating."

Minhyuk thought about the situation that Hyungwon and him were stuck in. The company almost found out about their relationship and is now keeping Minhyuk and Hyungwon apart. The fans continue to speculate about them. Their members figured out that they were together...

It was a touch situation and it had to be handled carefully. 

"I will admit, I don't like how I feel when we're forced to sit across from each other or when I can't post our pictures together and I especially don't like it when Hoseok gets involved" Minhyuk said while staring at their joined hands. 

Hoseok is a sore subject for both Hyungwon and Minhyuk. They loved their friend and were eternally grateful for the help Hoseok was providing for them but sometimes when things get too real and he has to get involved, it leaves both men with an aching feeling in their hearts. Whenever their company felt that Hyungwon and Minhyuk were too close or acting too sweet to each other, Hoseok would have to come into the picture. 

"I don't like it when the fans prefer to see you with Hoseok rather than me. I get upset because I want them to see how much I love you and how much you mean to me. Whenever I see you and Hoseok get close, my heart drops. I know it sounds silly and childish but I get...-I think I get jealous" Minhyuk said. His heart was pounding against his chest and he was certain Hyungwon could hear it.

Hyungwon stayed silent for a few minutes. He brought up their conjoined hands and untangled his from Minhyuk's. 

One kiss to Minhyuk's index finger.

"You make me happy. Whenever I see you smile I automatically know it's going to be a good day."

One kiss to Minhyuk's middle finger.

"You know me the best out of everyone. I don't have to tell you when I'm sad or when I'm nervous because you already know."

One kiss to Minhyuk's ring finger.

"You love me unconditionally, I know that because you put me first in everything. You're always making sure I'm comfortable, you don't make decisions if it has to do with us without me, you take care of me."

One kiss to Minhyuk's pinky.

"There's no one in the world I'd rather be with than with you"

One kiss to Minhyuk's thumb.

"You're hot."

The last statement made Minhyuk laugh so hard he had to squish his face in Hyungwon's hair to keep from waking up the other members. Hyungwon smiled against Minhyuk's fingers and intertwined their hands yet again. He brought their hands to his chest and pressed them down.

"Do you feel that? Thats my heart beating for you."

Minhyuk laughed lowly again causing Hyungwon's head to bounce on his chest. They both laughed quietly into the darkness. Minhyuk with his head still pressed against Hyungwon's head and Hyungwon holding their hands against his beating heart.

"That was really cheesy."

"But everything I said was true"

Minhyuk brought Hyungwon closer to him with his free hand and kissed his head gently. After a few moments of silence Hyungwon was the first to speak.

"Just so you know, you and Hoseok get pretty friendly too. Not to mention that you seem to like Jooheon more these days" Hyungwon said playfully.

Minhyuk knew Hyungwon was just teasing but that didn't stop his frown from forming on his face.

"I'm sorry" was all he said. 

"I know."

Hyungwon made sure to press small kisses on Minhyuk's chest. He snuggled closer to his boyfriend, never wanting to let go.

"I feel what you feel too when I see you with them. I wish I could be the one you play with like that. Sometimes I feel like I'm a bad boyfriend because I can't do anything. I want to hold your hand like you hold Jooheon's at fan signings. I want to be the one you hug from behind like you hug Hoseok at concerts. I don't like seeing you with them. Even the fans like Hoseok and me together and Jooheon with you. They will never know how much we love each other" Hyungwon said a bit sadly.

Minhyuk sighed. "They will never know."

"Maybe one day when it is accepted we can broadcast it to the world!" Minhyuk smiled and let go of Hyungwon's hand. He placed his index finger on his boyfriends chin and gently pushed up so Hyungwon can look at him.

"When that day comes, I'll be the happiest man alive" he said.

"Are you not happy now?" Hyungwon teased. 

Mihyuk closed his eyes and pressed his lips to the younger. Hyungwon sighed contently. He let his eyes flutter shut and leaned his head forward. Minhyuk separated from Hyungwon after a few seconds.

"Hyuuuung!" Hyungwon whined.

The older laughed softly and positioned himself to be straddling Hyungwon's hips making sure his head doesn't hit the ceiling. 

_Why couldn't they have slept in Minhyuk's bunk? Hyungwon just haaad to take the top bunk._

Minhyuk pressed Hyungwon down to the bed softly before attacking his lips against his. 

"I’m always the happiest when I'm with you."


End file.
